eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Talho Yūki
is a character in Eureka Seven. She is known in the series as the pilot of the Gekko. She is also the wife of Holland Novak, and the mother of their unnamed child. In addition to being Holland's wife and an unnamed Novak child's mother, she is also the daughter-in-law of Azmodeus Novak and Cicily Kane, and the sister-in-law of Dewey Novak. Character Talho Yūki was the main helmsman of Gekkostate's ship, the Gekko, but gave up her position to Moondoggie in episode 34. She met Holland and Dewey when the three of them served together in the military, but in the beginning she was very jealous toward the way he treated Eureka. She initially worked in the Information Bureau, but was demoted as an officer for unknown reasons and became a spy later on. Ray suggested it was because of her relationship with a superior officer, most likely Dewey Novak, implied by his statement to Holland, "Holland, you even seemed to have picked up the woman I tossed aside," which, since it is shown that Holland and Talho are in a romantic relationship, would imply that Talho was previously in a relationship with Dewey. She is also best friends with Hilda. Initially, Talho makes fun of Renton, but she gets more serious later on in the series and stops doing this, except for a few more playful instances. She constantly looks after Holland's mental state as he vents his frustration at Renton, whom he blames for Eureka's problems. She constantly reminds him of where his mind should focus and not be obsessed with. According to the episode "Inner Flight", she considers Renton, Eureka, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck to be her children. Personality Talho is known as the somewhat temperamental head pilot of the Gekkostate. Prior to joining the Gekkostate, she was well-liked for her maturity and kindness towards others. However, upon joining the Gekkostate, she made major changes in her personality and appearance, which, later revealed in episode 30, are due to her desires to capture and maintain Holland's attention and love. Talho loves Holland more than anything and is determined to be the most important person to him. Due to Holland's dedication to protect Eureka and put her safety above everything in hope of becoming her partner, Talho exhibited great jealousy and resentment towards Eureka, and lashed out in anger towards Holland for not only not taking her own feelings for him into consideration but using Eureka as an excuse to run away from his problems. She also tended to get angry at him when he showed his obsession and affection for his first love, Diane. Many of the crew, mainly the males, tend to be afraid of her temper, although they do respect her authority as the head pilot and Holland's girlfriend. Initially, she enjoyed teasing Renton, but after he saves her in episode 5 and becomes the victim of Holland's wrath, her attitude towards mellows considerably. In season 3, she decides to become the person she used to be before the Gekkostate and becomes more mature, kind, and caring towards the crew. As a result of realizing her own immaturity and displeasure with the kind of person she has been recently, she undergoes a physical and emotional change. Upon realizing she is pregnant with Holland's child, her maternal instincts immediately awaken and she takes the role of a surrogate mother or older sister figure to the crew. So much so that she considers Renton, Eureka, and the kids as her surrogate children, and will do whatever it takes to protect them. She becomes protective of Renton and Eureka in particular, and often helps them strengthen their relationship when they have problems. She credits her unborn child for helping her learn more about life and the way the world works in general. History Her background prior to joining the Gekkostate is unknown, except that she was a member of the Federation military for several years before the series began. She had worked in the Information Bureau but was demoted as a spy for unknown reasons. But it is speculated that she was demoted because of her relationship with her superior officer, likely to be Dewey. How much later did she and Holland begin to date is unclear. Soon after, when Holland decided to quit the military, he invited Talho to come with him, and she agreed, crying for him to take her away from the military. They stole Eureka, the Nirvash, and the Gekko ship to begin their journey to stop the military. Three years later, after Renton is brought aboard the Gekko, she takes the time to amuse herself by teasing the boy, often using his feelings for Eureka against him to go shopping with her or do maid-like chores. While she tended to lash out at Renton when he made a mistake, she sometimes made a point to him to make sure he never escapes from the consequences. Her relationship with Holland has been suffering a major setback since they left the military. She believes that he no longer cares for her as much as he did before and isn't committed into their relationship, due to his promise to protect Eureka and his inability to let go of his feelings for Diane after she broke up with him and disappeared years earlier. As a result, she frequently exhibited her frustration and anger towards him. When Holland begins to physically and emotionally abuse Renton, Talho takes the firm step to defend Renton from Holland, and says that Holland has found another excuse (his treatment towards Renton) to escape from his problems. While she understands that Renton needs to be punished for making a mistake, she disagrees with Holland's methods of punishment, such as throwing him in the brig for a week for flying the Nirvash without permission or punching him for saying something that Holland wants to ignore. In season two, when the crew landed at the trapar mines for repairs, she came close to begging for Holland to not run away from his problems if he wants everything to be alright with the crew. However, he still refuses to listen and thinks he did nothing wrong when he assaulted Renton, who had been forced to fly the Nirvash at gunpoint. After Eureka is hospitalized from nearly getting absorbed by the Scub Coral and Holland takes a mission to rescue a Vodarac priest to heal her, Renton doesn't know this and thinks Holland deserves to be ambushed by the military for his actions. Enraged, Talho slaps him and says that Holland cares about Eureka more than anything, even her, revealing her jealousy towards Eureka, whom she thinks is the most important person to Holland. In fact, Talho joked to Renton earlier that she would've killed Eureka if it meant she could get his full attention. Talho was the only one who was concerned for Renton after he deflected from the Gekko and repeatedly demanded that Holland tell Eureka because it was his fault for forcing Renton to leave and he had been using the two of them as excuses to avoid his responsibilities. Seeing Eureka depressed as she missed Renton and the crew fall apart, Talho told Holland that he might as well disband the Gekkostate if he was unwilling to face the fact that he is the cause of all the problems and the fact that Eureka had chosen Renton over him. Like everyone, minus Holland, she was happy that Renton had returned to the ship, not to rejoin, but to warn them that they were walking into a trap set up by Charles and Ray to capture Eureka and the Nirvash. During the ambush, Renton, Eureka, and the children were locked in the brig, and Talho told the crew that it is their turn to protect Renton and Eureka. When Talho came to get them, they were held at gunpoint by Ray, but was easily taken down in the chaos from when the Nirvash moved on its own is response to Ray almost shooting Renton. As they led her away at gunpoint, they learned that Holland killed Charles. After Ray's death and Holland was left bleeding profusely that required a blood transfusion from Renton, Talho refused to let it happen because Renton shares the same blood as his sister, Diane, and Talho didn't want the blood of Holland's first love in his veins, but knowing he will die, she still begs for Renton to save Holland, no matter how much he hates him. For the next few days, she stayed by his side while he recuperated and harshly told Renton about the true mission of Gekkostate: to end the war between the humans and Coralians by pairing Eureka with her chosen human partner, and fulfill the will of his father, Adroc, who always believed a co-existence was possible between the two species. She also warned him that as long as he remains with Eureka and the Gekkostate, he is an enemy to the military, but was satisfied with his decision to stay nonetheless. During their stay at Tresor for repairs on the Nirvash, Talho was asked by Mischa if she is willing to accept the changes now that Holland has finally accepted Renton, and she says that all that matters to her is that Holland faces his responsibilities. In the end, deciding that she no longer has to compete with Eureka for Holland's attention and needs to make a change as well in order to redeem her own mistakes, she cuts her hair shorter and wears a less revealing outfit, and becomes more mature and kind. With her newfound maturity, she initiates an older sister or surrogate mother figure to the crew, namely Renton and Eureka, and becomes protective of them. She takes a special interest in Renton and Eureka, as they are now the world's hope in reuniting the two species and saving the planet. She also becomes one of their biggest supporters in their relationship; often helping them with their problems and giving them advice on how to strengthen their bond. Eureka was still suffering from identity crisis and doubted she would be forgiven for her horrific past actions due to her being a Coralian, and Talho actually had to slap her to calm her down and assure her that everyone will there to support her. Shortly thereafter, she and Holland begin to repair their relationship as she tries to help him out his depression steamed from his worry about not being able to stop Dewey and save the world. During a brief stop at a lifting area, she heard from Renton about him wanting to find a memory item that he and Eureka can share as a couple and, while finding the idea amusing, she said that the memories are more important than the item in particular. She comes up with the idea of helping him get Eureka out of her depression by lending them her and Holland's longboard so they can fly it together. She then tries to encourage Holland to lift, despite his leg injury, because lifting is the thing that he loves the most. When he fails and cries about pathetic he really is and how much he wants to protect the planet because its where he met her, she realizes that Holland is truly committed into their relationship and they truly reconcile. He finds her old necklace that he been cut in half from episode 5, and asks her if he can borrow it, which she says yes, and they see Renton and Eureka happily riding the longboard, with Talho hoping the two can be happy. Right after, they are seen wearing matching rings on their ring left hand fingers, implying that they are engaged, and announce that the Gekkostate will be going on a suicide mission to the Capital to retrieve Norb. She explains that a former co-worker informed her that Norb appeared at the Capital after hiding for 3 years, and although Holland said he wouldnt force anyone to go along with him, they all wished to stay. In the following episode, she tells Holland that she is pregnant with his child and vows to continue to fight for the sake of their child and the others. During the mission to rescue Norb, Talho went with Mischa and Dr. Bear to meet the informer, who was imprisoned by Dewey for leaking information to the Gekkostate, and she informed Holland of Norb and Dewey's location. Afterwards, as they all returned to the Gekko, Talho shut down the city's power because she didn't want to see Dewey's face, due to her disgust at him for rejecting her. After saving Norb from Dewey and learning they need to get Renton and Eureka past the Great Wall in order to save the planet, they head to the Vodarac Shrine. At the same time, Talho steps down as the head pilot in favor of Moondoggie due to her pregnancy. Talho continued to help Renton and Eureka with relationship problems; when Eureka attempted to use makeup on herself to look pretty for Renton but was embarrassed for using too much of it, Talho taught her how to correctly apply makeup. Also, she teaches Eureka about how true love leads to the conception of a child, due to Eureka becoming intrigued by Talho being pregnant. When they arrived at the Vodarac Shrine, Talho tried to get Eureka to meet with Tiptory but she refused out of fear she would never be forgiven for her crimes against the Vodarac. They later had a talk about the creatures of the planet, and Talho credits her baby for teaching her about them. When asked by Eureka if she was happy of having a baby, Talho replied that her feelings are mixed because Holland acts like a kid like Renton, which angers Eureka and they have a childish pillow fight. As Renton, Eureka, and the children discovered the Earth after successfully passing over the Great Wall, Talho and the rest of the Gekkostate fought the military's attempts to stop them, and were able to convince only the Izumi crew of Dewey's true intentions of destroying the world. As the prepared for their final battle against Dewey, she talked to Holland about him piloting the Devilfish because the required drugs to pilot it are slowly killing him. Although she is aware of the health risks he is taking to fly the Devilfish, she decides to stand by him and support him because he is seriosuly trying to held defend the planet. She later asked Holland what his thoughts were, and he replied that he was actually scared about what will happen if he survives the war because all he's lived for was fighting and questions himself if he has the right to be her husband and raise their child after he killed Charles and Ray, who always wanted but couldnt have children. Shortly after learning that Dewey destroyed the Command Cluster and learn the Nirvash's location, the Gekkostate led a final battle against Dewey. Although worried about Renton and Eureka's decision to merge with the Scub Coral, she orders the Gekko to do a final ambush on Dewey's ship as Holland fought against him, which ended with Dewey committing suicide. However, it was revealed that Dewey had implanted a Compac Drive into his chest to become one with the planet and planned to kill himself in order to destroy the planet. Talho rushed to warn Holland only to discover it was too late, and both cried that they were too late to stop it. As Eureka was about to become the next Scub Command Cluster, the entire crew went on their final mission to rescue her and encouraged Renton to save her on his own, and showed how proud they are of him of how much he's grown up. Talho is never seen or mentioned in Eureka Seven: AO, but it is speculated that she is married to Holland, they had their child, and operate their own ref board repair shop. Relationships Holland Novak Talho and Holland have been in a romantic relationship since their days in the military, although when and how they first met is unknown. She helped him recruit the Gekkostate after they quit the military together. After Renton joins the Gekkostate, their relationship is rocky, due to Talho's insecurity of Holland's dedication to protect Eureka and his past relationship with Diane. Their relationship also suffers due to Holland's anger issues and instinct to run away from his problems. Due to his anger and immaturity, she tended to lash out in anger towards him and questioned the length of his true feelings towards her. Despite all this, Talho never tolerates any insult towards Holland, no matter how bad he behaves. In season 3, they finally make up and are able to rekindle their relationship. Soon afterwards, it is implied that they are engaged, due to them wearing rings on their left ring fingers, and learned they are expecting a child. What happens to them in Eureka Seven: AO is not known. It is presumed that they did get married and had their child. Renton Thurston When Renton joined the Gekkostate, Talho enjoyed teasing him, often using his love for Eureka against him to amuse herself. After he saves her from some thugs, her attitude towards him changed drastically, although she continued to tease him. However, when Holland begins to abuse Renton, Talho defends him from Holland, who tended to blame the boy over every mistake that occurred. Despite this, Talho knew that Renton also needed to face discipline in order to grow up and face the hardships around him, though not above admitting when she has been unfair to him as well, when she apologized for Holland's and indirectly her own behavior towards him. In seasons 3 and 4, after telling him the truth about the Gekkostate and Eureka, she becomes a mother or big sister figure to Renton, offering him advice on how to communicate with Eureka and express his feelings towards her. She also becomes protective of him and considers him as a surrogate son. Eureka In seasons 1 and 2, Talho was jealous towards Eureka due to the attention she received from Holland. This alone caused her to suspect that Holland favored Eureka over her, which was often the height of her insecurity over their relationship. She even lashed out at Renton, as she believed at that time, that Eureka was the most important person to Holland. She distanced herself from Eureka out of jealousy and a little bit of resentment until Holland is able to accept Eureka and Renton's relationship. Afterwards, Talho drops her bitter rivalry and hard feelings towards Eureka, and initiates the role of a somewhat older sister or mother to Eureka, offering her advice on her relationship with Renton and facts about human nature. She also becomes protective of her and considers her as a surrogate daughter. Gekkostate Due to being Holland's girlfriend, the Gekkostate crew respects Talho. Some of the crew, particularly the men, tend to be afraid of her temper or when she's upset. However, by seasons 3 and 4, she adopts a mother or older sister figure to the entire crew. Dewey Novak Prior to meeting Holland, Talho was in a, albeit, secret relationship with his older brother, Dewey. The nature and extent of their relationship is unknown, except that it was Dewey who rejected her and Holland ended up comforting her, which likely led to the development of their own relationship. Talho harbors deep hatred towards Dewey to the point that she refuses to see his face when the Gekkostate confronts him, even though she cried with Holland after finding that Dewey had committed suicide. Trivia * She is apparently a bad cook, as the only thing she can make is instant ramen noodles in the manga. * Talho has two tattoos, a flower on her right upper cheek and another on her left arm. * In the manga, she has no animosity towards Eureka and is less teasing towards Renton. She is also the first person to help Eureka realize that she is in love with Renton. * Also in the manga, Talho did not have a previous relationship with Dewey. * She was a heavy drinker in the first half of the series. * In a Japanese intervie after the film aired in 2009, Talho and Holland's child was intended to be a girl. However, the gender and name of their child is never revealed in the anime and manga versions. See also Category:Gekkostate Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven Category:Female